New Super Mario Bros. Omega/Guide Page
Boss Battles World 1 - Mushroom Plains Larry (1) *'Place:' Airship (Normal Airship) *'Technique:' He throws special rays that hurts us. When hit, he slides in his shell. *'How to hit him:' Likewise, jump or throw many fireballs. Do that 3 times for defeat. Boom Boom *'Place:' Fortress (Bonk Fortress) *'Technique:' He slams you hard when you approach! He sometimes can fly, too! *'How to hit him:' Just jump on him, but watch for his fists. He will let appear spikes when hit. Hit him 3 times. Larry (2) *'Place:' Airship (Metal Airship) *'Technique:' He can enlarge the room, so you need to approach him and not get hit by his attacks while running away. *'How to hit him:' Jump or throw many fireballs when Larry reaches dead end. Do that 3 times for defeat. *'Note:' The room shrinks again when Larry is hit. Then, he enlarges again and runs again away. Bowser (1) *'Place:' Castle (Bowser's Small Castle) *'Technique:' He stand on a bridge, spitting countless of harsh Fireballs. *'How to hit him:' When Bowser jumps, run to the switch on the bridge and both you and Bowser falls on a new bridge. do this 3 times. *'Note:' at the third bridge, the switch has been placed to a platform at the end. World 2 - Kross Jungle Iggy (1) *'Place:' Airship (Wooden Airship) *'Technique:' He climbs on vines and jumps on other vines. He swings on them to jump on Mario. *'How to hit him:' Wait until he jumps and dodge his attack. Then, quickly jump on him. Do this three times for defeat. Petey Piranha *'Place:' Tower (Overgrown Tower) *'Technique:' He flies in his room and pounds on Mario. *'How to hit him:' He's too large to jump on him! Press the ? Switch first to let a Boxing Vine appear to knock him out before jumping on him. Hit him 3 times for defeat. Iggy (2) *'Place:' Airship (Bushy Airship) *'Technique:' He sits again in his car with again a Chain Chomp. The Chain Chomp will hurt Mario. *'How to hit him:' Just jump on Iggy and dodge the Chain Chomp! Do this 3 times. King K. Rool *'Place:' Castle (Kong Temple) *'Technique:' He tries to hurt Mario by throwing Klaptraps, barrels or even his own crown (which as a Boomerang effect)! *'How to hit him:' When K. Rool throws his crown, you can finally jump on him. Do this 3 times. *'Note:' K. Rool gets his crown back when he's hurt. World 3 - Spooky Ruins Ludwig (1) *'Place:' Airship (Sandstone Airship) *'Technique:' He flutter jumps to Ground Pound on Mario. *'How to hit him:' When he Ground Pounds, jump on him! Do this three times. King Tut Koopa *'Place:' Fortress (Pharaoh's Maze Room) *'Technique:' He will shrink Mario with his rays! *'How to hit him:' There are two Pillars with an orb. Mario must jump on the orb to make him grow, and so jumping on King Tut Koopa. Do this 3 times Ludwig (2) *'Place:' Airship (Wrecked Airship) *'Technique:' He turns Boos into Boo Blocks, that fall directly beneath. *'How to hit him:' Throw the Boo Block to Ludwig. Do this 3 times. King Boo *'Place:' Castle (Pharaoh's Tomb) *'Technique:' He just acts like a Boo. He also throws Eeries. *'How to hit him:' Yoshi is needed for this job. He must eat the Eeries to turn them into eggs and must throw them to the Wall while King Boo approaches. The Egg must bounce to King Boo's face. Do this 3 times. World 4 - Christmas Paradise Roy (1) *'Place:' Airship (Snowy Airship) *'Technique:' He rushes into you while sticking his head forward. When he brakes, it takes time before he stops (not because it's slippery). He also Ground Pounds to stun you. *'How to hit him:' Jump on him when he brakes. Do this three times. Baron Brrr *'Place:' Fortress (Ice Floe Igloo) *'Technique:' He creates ice blocks off his head and erupts them anywhere. *'How to hit him:' You can beat Baron Brrr by doing a spin and then Ground Pound him. Do this 3 times. *'Note:' Throwing Fireballs could also defeat him. And touching him while being Burning Mario can him defeat as well. Roy (2) *'Place:' Airship (Frozen Airship) *'Technique:' It has revealed that Roy has control over ice and fire. When fiery or icy, he couldn't be touched. He can blast fire or ice. *'How to hit him:' There is a Fiery Block and an Icy Block. Throw an Icy Block when he's Fiery, and Roy's frozen. Throw Roy to the wall to hurt him. When he's Icy, throw a Fiery Block. That makes him running over the floor, so dodge him. When he's puffing out, jump on him. Hit him 3 times. BlizzFlake *'Place:' Castle (Icicle Palace) *'Technique:' He's very small, but he has the power to call up a huge snowstorm with many Snow White Goombas. He's moving along the snowstorm. *'How to hit him:' Watch for a darker snowflake with red eyes, and touch it. That's BlizzFlake. when touched, the snowstorm disappears. Then BlizzFlake calls another snowstorm. Hit him 3 times. World 5 - Havoc City Wendy (1) *'Place:' Airship (Steam Airship) *'Technique:' She throws magic rings to Mario and Co. She covers herself as well with such ring. *'How to hit her:' Press the ?-Switch and a Thwomp falls down to the Place where Wendy is. If it hits, the surrounding ring breaks. Then jump on Wendy. Repeat 3 times. Companirritator *'Place:' Tower (Strong Construction Site) *'Technique:' It's a very huge tower, as long as the construction site. It's actually the tower in construction, but it will be revealed when Mario falls into the site. While Mario climbs to the top, enemies, including Dorkey Kongs and Rocky Wrenches, will approach or attack. Not only that, the tower itself tries to shake Mario off. *'How to hit him:' Climb to the (roof)top and press the Skull Button to let appear a huge Bob-Omb that hurts the tower. Do this three times *'Note:' Companirritator shakes Mario off when it's hit as well, meaning Mario has to climb to the top again. Wendy (2) *'Place:' Airship (Steely Airship) *'Technique:' She now has a button which turns the light off! She uses Podoboos to attack the gang. Again, she covers herself with a magic ring. *'How to hit her:' Lead the Podoboos to Wendy. If five hits the ring, it breaks and Wendy is dizzy. Then jump on her. Do this three times. *'Note:' The light turns on when Wendy is dizzy. When hit, the light turns off again, and making the place even darker. Hot Roderick *'Place:' Castle (GP Skyscraper) *'Technique:' This racing dude races off the whole city, going on rooftops. Mario and co'll use a similar machine and follow him. Hot Roderick throws wrenches and tires. *'How to hit him:' Use the punching glove on the machine to send the tires and wrenches back to his engine (needs to hit 15 times to break it). When the engine's broke, Hot Roderick waits until some Goomba's are done with repairing. In the meantime, jump on him. Hit him three times. *'Note:' The engine's automatically repaired when Hot Roderick is hit. World 6 - Crumble Canyon Morton (1) *'Place:' Airship (Rocky Airship) *'Technique:' He climbs on the wall and ceiling and falls when Mario went under him. The landing gives a big earthquake. *'How to hit him:' Dodge the attack and jump on him when he lands! 3 times to hit. Nagi and Nata *'Place:' Fortress (Evil Dojo) *'Technique:' The two evil ninja sisters can, just like Larry, resize the room. But instead of running away, they wait at the ending of it. And they have a better technique: the room's also filled with Shuriken Bros.! *'How to hit them:' First, jump on the other sis. The other runs away while holding her sibling and throwing shurikens (I see a link with Larry's second battle). At the other side, jump on her. Hit each three times. *'Note:' The room gets his original size when both hit. Then the room's going to resize again, and again filled with Shuriken Bros. Morton (2) *'Place:' Airship (Peaky Airship) *'Technique:' With a very dumb cackle, Morton can press a button to move conveyor belts, and occasionally faster. Again, he tries to hit Mario with his technique in the first battle, but Ground Pounds has been added. The battle seems to be in a volcano-like part of the airship, as lava has been added, which could flow even into the arena, as the arena seems to rotate (not seen in the view, gravity seems to be the same). *'How to hit him:' Just like the previous battle with Morton, Mario must jump on Morton when he landed. Again three times. *'Note:' Morton can also be hit by the lava if Mario pushes him there with the Star Spin. King Bill *'Place:' Castle (Blaster Camp) *'Technique:' He's first shot by three enemies (he's not shown because of a curtain), and when shot, it's better to run away! Watch out for Rapid Bills! *'How to hit him:' The gang could meet a moving ?-Switch. Pressing it would let appear a Huge Thwomp. If it hits King Bill, he's hurt. Hit him three times. *'Note:' It's unknown how long the room is, but it seems that the end of the room is the beginning (AKA, the room has no end). World 7 - Cloudy Heaven Lemmy (1) *'Place:' Airship (Cloudy Airship) *'Technique:' He balances on his rubbery ball... on moving platforms. He sends smaller balls to bounce Mario off the platforms. *'How to hit him:' Get through the balls jump on him. 3 times to hit. Stormkitu *'Place:' Tower (Cloud Tower) *'Technique:' This isn't like Lakithunder of the Original New Super Mario Bros.: Stormkitu knows even more tricks! Not only he creates thunder, but also hail, snow, rain, and even a mix! Oh, and he throws Spiny Eggs! *'How to hit them:' Again, Yoshi is needed. Make Eggs and throw them on the cloud! When Stormkitu falls with his cloud, jump! do this three times. Lemmy (2) *'Place:' Airship (Holy Airship) *'Technique:' Like Lemmy went on Super Mario Bros. 3 the last time, he goes back to Super Mario World this time! He hides himself in pipes, with two fake Lemmy puppets (this time filled with a Bob-Omb that explodes 1 sec. right after). All three throw again balls to bounce Mario off the pipes. *'How to hit him:' Jump on the right Lemmy. 3 times for a defeat. *'Note:' The Lemmy puppets look this time the same as the original, besides one detail flaw that could be directly seen (e.g. missing ponytail, or green shell). Try to remember that. The Falcod *'Place:' Castle (Godly Palace) *'Technique:' This god has probably believed the wrong guy. He attacks Mario. He attacks by drill attacks and godly powers like Fire Jinxes and Ice Storms. *'How to hit him:' He's too big and invincible to be hit by jumps or eggs. But when he charges for an attack, throw a Dark Block to him, then a Jump. Hit him three times World 8 - Volcanic Wastelands Lavora (1) *'Place:' Airship (Fiery Airship) *'Technique:' She breathes fire to make infernos and follows and climbs on the wall to jump on Mario by herself. *'How to hit her:' Avoid all her attacks and jump on her. Hit her 3 times for a defeat InferFlake *'Place:' Tower (Eruption Tower) *'Technique:' HE reminds me so much of BlizFlake, except it's a fireball, not a snowflake. He makes firestorms with fireballs and Fire Red Goombas. *'How to hit them:' Sometimes, Burning Mushrooms are found. Power-Up and touch InferFlake. If you don't Power-Up, you'd never hit him, so a Burning Mushroom is thus advised. Hit him 3 times to beat him. *'Note:' InferFlake is smart: he sometimes avoid Mario when Burning Mario, but approaches when not. He also Power-Downs Burning Mario when hit, by calling up a Rain Fwoosh. Lavora (2) *'Place:' Airship (Magma Airship) *'Technique:' She uses a special Electric Guitar to call up False Notes that will approach Mario. *'How to hit her:' Execute a Spin Jump and hit a False Note. The False Note will hit Lavora, making her dizzy. Try then to hit her. 3 times for a defeat. BowserBot 2.0 *'Place:' Castle (Bowser's Medium Castle) *'Technique:' You'd think it's Bowser. He's doing like Bowser. But when defeated, it's revealed to be BowserBot 2.0, a robot used in New Super Mario Bros. IC. He just acts like Bowser in Super Mario Bros. 3 and Ground Pounds on Mario. *'How to hit it:' Avoid it, then jump on it. Repeat it 3 times. World 9 - Murky Beaut Cave Bowser Jr. (1) *'Place:' Airship (Limestone Airship) *'Technique:' He follows Mario and throws Koopa Shells. He also hides in his shell whenever Mario is above him. *'How to hit him:' Throw back the Koopa Shell and Bowser Jr. is Dizzy. Jump on him. Hit him 3 times. Precisite *'Place:' Tower (Rocky Pillar) *'Technique:' He climbs on walls and make avalanches. He climbs away and the camera follows him, so Mario must follow this parasite. *'How to hit him:' He'll reach the ground sometimes. Ground Pound on every rock he has on his back. When Rockless, he runs faster to run away from Mario. Ground Pound on the + on his hack to hit. Hit him 3 times *'Note:' Precisite gets his rocky "coat" back when hit. Bowser Jr. (2) *'Place:' Airship (Diamond Airship) *'Technique:' He uses the Koopa Clown Car Jr. and throws Koopa Shells. He also spits blasts of fire. *'How to hit him:' Use the Trampolines to get at the same height as Bowser Jr. Throw a Koopa Shell at Bowser Jr. to make him Dizzy. Then jump on him. Hit him 3 times. Dry Bowser *'Place:' Castle (Bowser's Large Castle) *'Technique:' Dry Bowser throws bones set on fire to hurt Mario. He also jumps. *'How to hit it:' For the third time, Yoshi is needed. Eat the bones and spit them back to Dry Bowser, then Ground Pound on him. Hit him 3 times. World 10 - Dark-Doom Pit Kamek (1) *'Place:' Airship (Voodoo Airship) *'Technique:' Kamek uses his magic to Mario while he warps from place to place. *'How to hit him:' A stomp is just needed. Stomp him 3 times. Shawarma-Geddon *'Place:' Tower (Gothic Hotel) *'Technique:' Twice as big as Mario, he tries to ram him off the field. *'How to hit him:' Ram him off when he's near the edge and stopped his dash attack, with help of one of the ten Grab Blocks. Repeat this three times. *'Note:' Don't worry when you're out of Grab Blocks. Ten new ones will be loosed on the field. You only need to avoid them. Kamek (2) *'Place:' Airship (Evil Airship) *'Technique:' Whoa! Kamek made magical platforms that are moving! And he uses his warp powers and magic again. If magic hits the strange platforms, they'll turn into enemies Mario have battled before. *'How to hit him:' Yet again, stomp on Kamek. 3 times. Bowser (2) *'Place:' Castle (Bowser's Huge Castle) *'Technique:' Bowser uses his Koopa Clown Car and throws Mecha-Koopas and Big Steelies. *'How to hit him:' Throw a Mecha-Koopa to above to hit Bowser. Do this three times. Roy (3) *'Place:' Castle (Morton Sr.'s Flying Castle), Room #1 *'Technique:' Roy made a Boxing ring with audience. He tries to punch you out of the ring. *'How to hit him:' You need to stomp Roy when he launches a punch. Stomp him 8 times. Lavora (3) *'Place:' Castle (Morton Sr.'s Flying Castle), Room #2 *'Technique:' Lavora uses a gigantic Chain Chomp machine and chases Mario in a long room. *'How to hit her:' Her mech must hit a wall, so she needs to repair it. In the meantime, try to find a Yoshi Egg, pick a Big Yoshi Egg and throw it to the machine. Then Lavora's machine "works" again and chases Mario yet again. But when hit 3 times by the Big Yoshi Egg, her mech is broken, and so, she's beaten. *'Note:' There is a Star Coin hidden in the long room, only available in the running sequence. Lemmy (3) *'Place:' Castle (Morton Sr.'s Flying Castle), Room #3 *'Technique:' The whole room looks decorated with bouncy balls. Lemmy does one of his tricks while jumping and bouncing. *'How to hit him:' Sometimes, balls are disappearing. It's up to your luck, since Lemmy needs to hit the wall, and then can be stomped. This is just 2 times needed Ludwig (3) *'Place:' Castle (Morton Sr.'s Flying Castle), Room #4 *'Technique:' This looks a lot like Lemmy's second battle: Ludwig can make five clones of himself and warping techniques. Besides there are no Warp Pipes. *'How to hit him:' They all look the same. Try to remember in which order Ludwig the clones made, and you got the key. Stomp him 4 times. Iggy (3) *'Place:' Castle (Morton Sr.'s Flying Castle), Room #5 *'Technique:' Iggy uses three mine carts with rails, circling around. Mario uses a mine cart with a normal type of rails. Iggy uses also two Bill Blasters in two of the mine carts, while Iggy himself sits in the third one. *'How to hit him:' Mario must jump on Iggy, which is only possible when Iggy's mine cart is in the same "range line" as Mario's. *'Note:' There is a Star Coin hidden in the endless room. Larry (3) *'Place:' Castle (Morton Sr.'s Flying Castle), Room #6 *'Technique:' Larry uses a wrecking ball to hit Mario. He swings with it as much as possible. *'How to hit him:' Use Grab Blocks and throw them up to hit Larry. do this four times times. Wendy (3) *'Place:' Castle (Morton Sr.'s Flying Castle), Room #7 *'Technique:' Wendy uses a box, and each time opened, a different enemy appears outside. Wendy herself is on a floating platform. *'How to hit her:' If an enemy appears that could be thrown, then throw it up to Wendy. Hit her five times. World A - Drift Beach Soldier Blooper *'Place:' Fortress (Sand Fort) *'Technique:' He shoots tons of Bullet Bills with his Uzi-like machine gun. *'How to hit him:' Mario cannot hit the Blooper just by Jumping. Luckily, a Spin Jump is enough to send the bullet back. When Soldier Blooper is dizzy, jump on him. Hit him 3 times. World B - Wiggle Woods Fussy Fuzzy *'Place:' Tower (FuzzTree Tower) *'Technique:' He jumps and jumps from here to there like a crazy moron, making of him a hard boss. *'How to hit him:' Fussy Fuzzy also will lose certain enemies or objects, being Bandineros, Koopa shells, and Bob-ombs. Mario could either throw 3 Bandineros (when they're dizzy), 2 Koopa shells, or 1 Bob-omb (when stomped) to Fussy to let him hurt. Hurt him 3 times for a defeat. World C - Sandquick Desert Don Thwomp *'Place:' Fortress (Stormsand Pyramid) *'Technique:' He tries to stomp Mario, with the ability to follow him. *'How to hit him:' He's invincible, but beatable. Make use of his stomps and avoid when he falls, since he breaks 1 row of Solid Blocks a time. Just let him break Solid blocks until he falls in the lava. Easter Eggs Mega Yoshi Mega Mushrooms and Yoshi Eggs couldn't be got in the same level, right? And both at the same time on the map couldn't too? Here's an easy trick to get yourself big AND on Yoshi: *First, use on the map a Yoshi Egg. Mario will ride a Yoshi in one level. *Then, go to a place where a Mega Mushroom can be found. *Thirdly, pick up a Mega Mushroom without losing Yoshi. *Tadaah, Mario and Yoshi are Mega! When Yoshi is Mega Yoshi, several things could be done: *The tongue could break Blocks and swallow huge foes. *There are 25 Berries needed for a Mega Egg. But such huge thing contains many coins and 1-Up Mushrooms. Capless... Mario loses his cap when getting 99 or more lives. This also counts for Luigi, Wario or Waluigi. The last Star Coin There's one Star Coin to be invested on one last thing when spent all other Star Coins, but, there aren't any more Star Coins to be found. Where's the Last one? Follow these steps and you find out: #Use a Propeller Mushroom on the map. #Go to Peach's Castle. #Stand atop the Video Block. #Propel yourself up. #And go to the right. #Standing there, and you get another view. The Star Coin is surrounded by many Solid Blocks and Used Blocks. #First, use the nearest ? Block, which contains a Burning Mushroom. #Upon transforming into Burning Mario, burn every Solid Block. #Then, get the other ? Block, containing a Mega Mushroom. #Upon being Mega Mario, crush the Used Blocks and grab the Star Coin. #Toadsworth says: Aha, you found the Secret Star Coin, hidden for emergencies. But, getting this Star Coin, another item will appear, also 1 Star Coin. But, there's another Star Coin, in the Star Coin Shop! Follow these steps to get THAT one: #Use the Propeller Mushroom. #Go to the Star Coin Shop. #Propel yourself up. #Go to the nearest Left. #Again, you get another view. The Star Coin is close, but surrounded by bars of wood, unbreakable (There's a very small gap, only small people could go inside. Above are stacks of Used Blocks. #Use the Bullet Suit inside the ? Block and use this ability to bash the Used Blocks. #Use the Mini Mushroom inside the other ? Block. #Go into that small gap with water and grab the Star Coin. These two tasks could also be done vice versa. Getting the Star Coin in the Shop and the same item will be purchasable. Hint Videos Category:Subpages